


A Hand to Hold Onto

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hand to Hold Onto

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 for Snarry LDWS, Week Three Round Four. This is the one that got me kicked off the island. The prompts were: *Genre/Cliché: pensieve or pensieve use *Word Prompt: diatribe - a bitter, sharply abusive denunciation, attack, or criticism *Word Count: maximum of 300

Severus quietly opened the door. The bedroom was dark. His mother lay still on the bed with a flannel over her eyes. Severus was careful not to let the screen door slam when he went outside.

Severus waited out Petunia’s diatribe. Lily was a freak. Lily thought she was so pretty. Just you wait, Lily. When Petunia finally stopped screeching, Lily snuck outside.

Lily and Severus walked to the vacant lot. They sat in the tall grass. They were silent as they held each other’s hand.

A strong hand pulled Harry out of the pensieve. He had tears in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Harry.”

“No, Severus. I’m happy. I’m glad you had each other.”

Severus squeezed Harry’s hand.


End file.
